


Спокойно

by nagisabeufostaht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagisabeufostaht/pseuds/nagisabeufostaht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Прощай, милый принц, - отдаленно и тихо цитирует Ливтив.<br/>Ее голос доносится откуда-то снизу.</p>
<p>Я закрываю глаза.<br/>Спокойно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спокойно

**Author's Note:**

> Moulin Rouge! OST - The Show Must Go On

Однажды, апрельским утром, распахнула я окно и всмотрелась в холодную синеватую даль. Мелькали фиолетовые отблески еще спящего неба. Совсем рядом - казалось, что рукою можно достать - плыли расплывчатые, розоватые облака. Пушистые, мягкие, но в то же время мерзкие и влажные.  
Поморщившись от утреннего прохладного ветра, я закрыла окно и вернулась в теплую постель.  
На часах мигали ярко-зеленые цифры, показывающие восемь часов и тридцать две минуты. Цифры пронизывали полутемноту комнаты, распуская мягкий зеленоватый свет. Он, по большей части, струился по бежевой полочке, столу. Одеяло нежно окутывало мое тело; его тепло переростало в жару, но уж лучше так, чем холод, гуляющий по комнате.  
Повернувшись на бок, я закрыла глаза и медленно вернулась в сон.

 

***

 

Ливтив осторожно села рядом, за красный деревянный столик в уличном кафе, расположенным неподалеку от нашего дома. В руках девушка держала меню - массивную кожаную папку.  
Это кафе я помню еще с детства - оно всегда пользовалось популярностью. Ха-ха, ведь оно было единственное в нашем маленьком городке. Новых не открывалось. А потому, что тряслись от перспективы жесткой конкуренции; или прогорали в первый же месяц.

 

И какое же счастье, что кафе расположено около нас. Почти у ног, как говорит Ливтив, обговаривающая сейчас свой заказ.  
\- Мне вот, пожалуйста, этот салат; не знаю, как говорится, ну... - промямлила она, покраснев. Стыдно.

 

В этот час, до обеда, людей тут находилось немного - женщины с маленькими детьми, пара мужчин в строгих поношенных костюмах. Поэтому заказ принесли рекордно быстро, чего не бывало уже давно.

 

Один из мужчин пристально всматривался в меня. Он был обычным, ничем не выделяющимся из толпы мужчиной.  
Вздохнув, я отвернулась от него и достала вилку из небольшого картонного чехольчика. Ливтив уже принялась за свой салат, смачно причмокивая. Смешная. Пустая.

 

\- Это просто еда Богов! - воскликнула Ливтив, прожевав огромный пласт сыра. - Мне это так нравится!  
Она взмахнула руками. На ее детском, милом личике играло восхищение. И в ту же секунду сменилось крайней заинтересованностью куском жареного мяса.

 

\- А ты, - медленно жуя кусочек, проговорила она, - сегодня куда-то собиралась?  
\- Да, - на выдохе ответила я. - Я хотела пойти в кино с Мати.  
Ливтив сморщилась, когда я сказала имя своего друга. Укоризненно посмотрев на меня, Ливтив подперла запястьем подбородок и принялась ковырять лист салата.  
\- Слушай, что с тобой не так? - тихо начала она, будто бы боялась об этом говорить. - Ты уже четвертый месяц с одним и тем же. Нравится он тебе что ли? - Ливтив кашлянула в кулачок и запустила вилку с несчастным салатом в рот.  
\- Я нахожу его симпатичным, - прошептала я.  
Ливтив удивленно вздохнула и продолжила есть.

 

Ну, а что же в этом такого? Мати лишь мой близкий друг. Он не любовник, и, естественно, я имею право проводить с ним столько времени, сколько хочу. Но, к сожалению, эти права хрупки и неустойчивы; они не соблюдаются в нашем обществе.  
Я чувствую себя так одиноко, как бы глупо это не звучало. Передо мной сидит Ливтив - прелестная и образцовая девушка нашего времени. У нее никогда не было друзей, кроме меня. Она считает это нормальным - иметь подругу. Но ненормальным - нахождение в обществе мужчины, не являющимся твоим партнером. Как это приземленно, странно...  
\- А я вот, - беззаботно продолжила Ливтив, - сегодня с новеньким иду. Его Эон зовут. Красивое имя, да? Необычное. Как у меня, - хихикнула она, положив вилку в тарелку. - М-м, это было прекрасно. Я куплю такой же сегодня.  
Куплю, куплю... Покупать - не готовить.

 

Никто сейчас не готовит - проще купить. Общество потребления должно покупать. Должно покупать. "Должно покупать", - твердило старшее поколение, одетое в свежие белые халаты, от которых пахло лимоном. Кислотный запах, который не спутать ни с чем; тринадцать лет чувствовать его утром, днем, вечером, а иногда и ночью... когда проснешься, а вокруг витает этот аромат, давно ставший воздухом; и чувствуешь его по-другому до того момента, как не закроют небольшое окно в стене напротив. И даже цвет этой стены прочно засел в памяти - грязно-бежевый, не крашенный годами. Никому и не надо было. Но стену-то не купить; поэтому, когда мы выпустились из этой школы, ее все же покрасили.

 

\- Куда ты пойдешь? - ради приличия спросила я, окидывая взглядом близстоящие столики.  
"Проще новые купить", - подумала я, обращая взгляд снова на Ливтив.  
\- Ну-у, - протянула она, подчерпывая ярко-розовой ложечкой принесенное мороженое. - Думаю, он мне сам предложит. Но мы точно не будем сидеть дома, мы, наверное, пойдем по магазинам! Мне как раз нужен новый пояс. Я слышала, что в новый торговый центр поступила недавно вышедшая коллекция от Хьюи. Ты ведь знаешь Хьюи? - Ливтив тараторила очень быстро, - он очень известный модельер...  
Она продолжила рассказывать про Хьюи, о котором я слышала в первый раз. "Я этим не интересуюсь", - хотелось мне прервать ее словесный водопад. Падали, падали слова, срывались с ее тонких красных губ, как собаки срываются с цепи. Было видно белые ее зубы, ровные. Вздохнув, я взяла в руку салатового цвета кружку и отпила из нее. Сладкая жидкость потекла по горлу и камнем упала куда-то вниз, словно на землю склизким комком.

 

\- Все еще пьешь свои наркотики? - заметила Ливтив, подняв брови. - Я уже давно их не пью. Я перешла на сухие, на таблетки... хорошо, что они разрешены. Ха, а помнишь, в старые времена, когда детьми мы были, не разрешали нам трогать все эти разноцветные маленькие кружочки, и стеклянные бутылочки, наполненные такой красивой, переливающейся жидкостью... Но все говорили: "Скоро! Скоро!". И мы поверили, что скоро, да? И смотри-ка, сейчас сидим под открытым небом да пьем все, когда-то запрещенные, лекарства...

 

Она мечтательно подняла вверх глаза, в которых отражались маленькие облака и голубая гладь. Да, да, наркотики, сладкие слабые мастера. К ним нас приучали с юношества; тогда и стартовала новая эра. Эра, где легализованы таблетки, жидкости, даже порошки, но в гораздо меньших количествах. Но как же хотелось еще, и как хотелось бросить; и каждый раз перед принятием твержу я себе, что они слабы и безвредны моему сильному организму. Я так люблю летать, я так люблю летать.

 

***

 

 

Фильм кончился. Я сняла очки и почувствовала прохладу на боках переносицы, на веках. Даже брови были мокрые.  
В зале было душно; пахло приторной сахарной розой. Аромат стелился по полу, ползал по стенам, медленно плавал в воздухе. Все заполнял именно он, и с каждым вдохом его будто бы становилось больше и больше, еще и еще... пока ты не задохнешься. Пока ты не перестанешь его чувствовать.

 

Наконец, я и Мати покинули душный зал. Свежий воздух, будто холодная вода, хлынул на нас, окутывая прохладой апрельского вечера.  
За окном уже начало потихоньку темнеть. Пора возвращаться домой.

 

\- Как тебе фильм? - отчужденно спросил Мати, когда мы вышли из здания и направились к моему дому. Мати жил рядом.  
\- Фильм хорош. Но, кажется, парфюмеры сегодня переборщили - я чуть не умерла прямо на их шикарном новом сидении.  
\- Вот-вот, - поддакнул Мати. - А сидение действительно было прекрасно. А видела, впереди наркоманы сидели, серые такие... от них словно холодом веяло, вот так же, как мы из зала вышли, - на одном дыхании произнес он, размашистым шагом продолжая ход. - Да, знаешь, мне кажется, лучше мы живем, как-то... обновленнее. Только одно мне не нравится, что детей уже маленьких к наркотикам приучивают. Я думаю, надо с подросткового возраста их давать. Как нам. А дети несмышленные же! Переборщат еще да умрут. Кому это надо? Общество потребления не должно так быстро уменьшаться - кто покупать-то будет?..

 

По часам было двадцать один час и семнадцать минут. За толстым оконным стеклом подъезда заметны были первые бледно-розовые полосы, выплывающие из-за черной линии горизонта.  
Я попрощалась с Мати, поприветствовала явно недовольную Ливтив и прошла на кухню.  
\- Ну, как все прошло? - спросила я, откусывая от свежего яблока, точно недавно купленного.  
Кисловатый сок брызнул из него, растекаясь по моим зубам. М-м.

 

Ливтив повернулась ко мне, быстро кинув на меня острый злобный взгляд, и начала:  
\- Я его ненавижу! Я ему все: и наркотики, жидкие, сухие - какие захочешь! И даже я - девушка образцовая! - ему новые брюки купила! Он, естественно, в ответ все же прикупил мне пояс. Но как он себя вел! Как капризничал! Как... Тьфу! - артистично плюнула Ливтив в сторону, - как он меня раздражает. Как он хныкал и ныл, ты вообще представить себе не можешь. Я даже не хочу говорить об этом.  
Она сложила руки на груди, отвернулась.

 

 

Ох, какое разочарование. Нет нового партнера - это ужасно для такой, как Ливтив. Это позор; и хорошо, что о нем знаю только я - потому, что я не осуждаю. Меня это не касается.  
\- А у тебя как дела, Шери́? Как фильм? Я слышала, что там очень душно. Мне друг говорил, он с вами на сеанс ходил...  
\- Фильм был отличный. Снят на высшем качестве, - вяло ответила я, откусывая от яблока.  
Ливтив грустно улыбнулась.

 

***

 

 

На часах ровно пять часов. Темное утро. Восемнадцатое апреля. Кто-то трясет меня за плечо горячей рукой. Я раскрываю глаза, пытаясь всмотреться в полную темноту, но вижу лишь свет от часов. Но, словно меня переключили, я увидела окровавленную Ливтив.  
Нет! Что это? Почему она в таком виде? Я вижу, как по ее бледным тонким рукам текут темно-красные ручьи. Поблескивающие капли падают с ее острых локтей прямо на ковер...  
Ливтив кровавой ладонью размазывает по моей щеке свою же кровь. Как это... это... так странно. Я не чувствую себя; ноги замерзли до того, что я их не ощущала. Я не могла пошевелить и пальцем. Но чувствовала, чувствовала, как по щеке стекает капля крови Ливтив.  
Она стояла на коленях, так же испачканных кровью. В холодном лунном свете это смотрелось еще страшнее, чем было бы при ярком искуственном свете.

 

В серых глазах Ливтив плескалось отчаяние, которого я еще не видела. Алая боль просто наполняла их, вытекала из глазниц прозрачными крупными слезами. Они смешивались с темными пятнами; она размазывала по лицу эту смесь. Что с ней? Что происходит?  
Я не могу открыть рот, не могу спросить ее; мне плохо. Голову словно сдавило широким железным раскаленным обручем. Я хочу кричать от боли! Но не могу...

 

\- Это конец, Шери. Мой макияж испорчен. Я пуста, а значит, что пора все это заканчивать, - глотая слезы, прошептала Ливтив, продолжая гладить меня по щеке.  
Это страшно. Это страшно.

 

Я испуганно бегала глазами по комнате; и, казалось, что все исчезло - коричневый шкаф, рояль, бежевые полки, яркие часы; даже стены, потолок и пол, на котором стояла Ливтив - ничего не было. И лежала я не на постели, а будто бы на невесомой мокрой подстилке. Легко, мне так легко; и так страшно...  
\- Пора все это заканчивать, да, Шери? Пора... Я скоро умру вместе с тобой, - еще тише продолжила Ливтив, доставая откуда-то поблескивающий предмет.  
Нож.

 

Это был нож, самый обычный. Блестящий и очень острый.  
Почему-то мне вдруг стало спокойно. Нет страха. Нет этого расползающего чувства омертвения клеток в области сердца, куда был нанесен удар. Нет яркой, покалывающей боли, только легкое, ненавязчивое ощущение ухода. Куда я иду?  
Картина кровавой Ливтив расплывается. Она падает - но куда? Кажется, словно ее сбросили с высокого здания.  
Я падаю - но куда?  
Ощущение влаги под спиной рассасывается.

 

\- Прощай, милый принц, - отдаленно цитирует Ливтив, откуда-то снизу.  
Я закрываю глаза.

 

Спокойно.


End file.
